


white day

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [41]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Interlude, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rocchi makes sure to get everyone back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy i always meant to write about him telling the other girls what's up

“You actually managed to get  _ everyone _ back?” asks a girl.

“Of course,” replies Chikage with a wide gesture to everyone present. “All of you, and all the other girls. You know I wouldn’t leave a Valentine gift unanswered.”

“Even if it is with cheap, store bought stuff,” mutters Non, but when she grins at him, he knows that she’s just messing with him. Despite the way the girls flock to him, they all seem to get equal enjoyment out of messing with him, and Non often becomes a ringleader of sorts.

“He had to get the store bought stuff! The really cheap kind!” one of the other girls adds. “Otherwise, how could he afford it?”

“Even with the cheapest stuff, I don’t know how he managed to afford it all,” someone else says.

“I picked up extra hours at work, put in as much overtime as I could,” he replies, trying to sound noble as he does. “Nothing is too much if it makes you all happy.”

“That would sound sweeter if it didn’t come from a total player.”

“Anyway,” says Non, “are you sure you got everyone? You know, I can ask Erika and make sure you didn’t leave her or Azusa out!”

“I didn’t, I didn’t!” he protests. “I even got something for Erika’s other girlfriend, Kujiragi? I got something for her even though she didn’t get anything for me. I thought that would be a kind gesture.”

“God, you are  _ such _ a player! Trying to win her over when you already have both the other girls  _ and _ Kyohei!” Non shakes her head in disbelief.

One of the other girls says, “I”m still confused about all of that. You never really explained what’s going on there.”

“Yeah, what’s up with all of them?”   
“Would you believe it?” asks Chikage. “That girl Erika is an even bigger player than me!”

“She so isn’t,” argues Non.

“Okay, maybe she isn’t  _ as big _ a player as me, or  _ bigger _ , but she’s in the running! So, what happened was, she’s got three really close guy friends that she ended up dating, and they’re all dating each other, right?” He launches into the story, explaining how she tried to play matchmaker between him and Kadota, while also playing matchmaker with Kadota and Azusa, Azusa and Saburo, herself and Walker with Kasane, and how everything got tangled up.

“So, she’s dating all six of us, and some of us are dating each other too,” he finishes. “As of right now, I’m only officially with her, Azusa, and Kyohei.”

“But you’re trying to get with that other woman, aren’t you?”

“Somehow, I don’t think it’s possible for this Erika person to be as much of a player as you are, Rocchi.”

“Yeah, their thing seems way more...I don’t know, they’re all involved. But we’re just following some player around!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” replies Chikage, trying to get them off his back more than anything else. “You guys may not be involved like they are, but you all became friends, didn’t you?”

“All the easier to gang up on you,” says Non, and the other girls chime in with their agreement.


End file.
